


In which they live the vows before taking them

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: In which..... [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Unexpressed Love, post trf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: It had been a year now since Sherlock came back from the dead.After the shouting and the punching and the fury and the anger had come the forgiveness.John Watson had realized that literally death could not do them apart.





	In which they live the vows before taking them

It had been a year now since Sherlock came back from the dead.

After the shouting and the punching and the fury and the anger had come the forgiveness.

John Watson had realized that literally _death could not do them apart_.

Within one day of his return it was obvious to John that there was nowhere else he could possibly be on the face of this earth but at Sherlock’s side.

So he had explained this to Mary, offered his profuse apologies, packed his bag and returned to 221 B Baker Street. He had used his key to go in, put his bag and clothes back in his room ( said a silent and heartfelt thank you to Mrs Hudson and Mycroft for holding on to this flat) , gone to the kitchen to make tea while Sherlock continued to play the violin.

If home is where the heart is, now they were both finally home.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Today it would be one year since Sherlock came back from the Fall.

John knew that today was the day and he knew that Sherlock also remembered but he did not set any store by dates and anniversaries and birthdays and such, so he did not say anything.

365 days.

Since they had gone back to solving crimes and eating dinner at Angelo’s.

Once again John had stitched Sherlock back after chasing criminals, forced him to eat and sleep at regular intervals, stood up for him against Mycroft, apologized on his behalf to Lestrade.

He had nursed him back to health through illnesses and held his hand through terrifying nightmares.

He had forgiven Molly for the deception and eventually even managed to thank Molly for her brilliance and courage and loyalty which had kept alive the man without whom his own life had no meaning.

He had gone back to a life of late nights, interrupted clinic sessions, cleaning the fridge of body parts, being woken up by the violin, being fed cakes by Mrs Hudson.

But he had not gone back to dating.

Not once. He explained to himself that it was because he could no longer bear to be away from Sherlock more than necessary. He needed to see him often to confirm that he was really alive and really still there.

He never said so to Sherlock and surprisingly Sherlock never asked him about it.

He noticed that Sherlock was also a bit kinder to him, more thoughtful, more caring. He smiled at him and very rarely, he would touch him tentatively on the shoulder, as though confirming that he was really there. Sometimes their finger would touch when he passed him the tea and once Sherlock had fallen asleep on his shoulder in the taxi when they were getting back from a difficult case. It had taken all his self- control to not run his fingers through the riot of curly hair on his head.

He himself wanted to do more than just touch him to confirm he was really still there. He wanted to hold him. He wanted to kiss him.

He wanted to ………But he did not dare.

Sometimes he thought Sherlock looked at him with such ferocious intensity in his eyes that it would burn his soul and lay bare all his feelings. But he always turned his gaze away before it could do so.

He could bear the heavy burden of a love un- expressed but he did not think he had it in him to bear the weight of a love un-requited or even un-wanted. He simply could not sacrifice what they already had for what may never be welcome.

And so he locked away his dreams and joyfully claimed his reality.

Every morning when he woke up his first realization would be to remember that Sherlock was alive! And the happiness that surged through his mind and heart and soul made him smile all day. He hummed as he cleaned the kitchen, as he cooked for them, as he ran errands. He went to work in the clinic because he had to, but the best part was coming home.

Where his heart was.

Held in the long beautiful calloused fingers of an insane wonderful genius.

Cooled by his blue eyes and set on fire by his sharp tongue.

But held.

Safely.

_For how long though?_

_\--------------------------------------------------------_

He looked over at Sherlock sitting on the sofa, cross legged and in his dressing gown, holding the skull as though actually having a conversation with it.

John sat in his chair, looked at him and sighed. _“Sherlock?”_

_“Yes……… John”_ , drawled the detective, distracted.

_‘Why didn’t you ask me to come with you on the case today?’_

_‘Well, you seemed tired. And your leg was still hurting from the last case. You would not have been able to manage.’_

John knew that every word he said was true. But it still made him sad and angry. He was angry at his own body and the fact that it was 6 years older than Sherlock’s and even if it was a trained soldier’s body, those 6 years lay heavy between them.

_‘So in a few years’ time, when I am truly old and tired, you would have no need for me I suppose……._ ’he said, more to himself really but he knew that Sherlock had heard him. _‘What if I lost a limb? Or became deaf or blind……..What if I took a blow to the head and could no longer think fast or solve crimes……..’_

But he was really talking to himself now because the younger man had left the room and seemed to be rummaging inside some cupboards in his bedroom.

He came back and stood in front of John, a curious expression on his face, right hand in his pocket. He seemed to be having some internal dialogue, maybe with ‘Mind Palace John’, but then he seemed to have come to some conclusion.

To John’s utter astonishment, Sherlock went down on his knees in front of him, took out a beautiful white metal ring with his right hand, held John’s hand and said:

_“John,_ _I will love you unconditionally and without hesitation, for it is your hand I want to hold for all of our days._

_May we have many adventures and grow old together._

_To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death._ _”_

_._

_._

John sat through this with his mouth open, not able to comprehend anything.

_Was this a PROPOSAL? Was this a DREAM?_

He rubbed his face and opened his eyes again.

 

Sherlock was still there, kneeling and looking at him with a strange expression. _‘John, is this a Bit Not Good?’_

 

At this he laughed. ‘ _Not Good? This is the BEST moment of my entire life! ‘_

 

_‘So why don’t you answer me?’_

_‘Because you have not asked me any QUESTION you giant genius! You just made a declaration!’_

_‘Oh all right, ok….. John, will you marry me?’_

_‘Yes, yes I will, Sherlock! In every lifetime and in every universe. I am yours. Even death cannot do us apart.’_

And then they kissed and celebrated one anniversary by creating occasion for another


End file.
